Eclipse at Dawn
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Daybreak have a mole! Someone is working for the Night World against Daybreak but they won't get away with it...Not if Lupe has anything to do with it...
1. Chapter One: Reporting In

Okay before i start i have to shout out Twilight Egnigma who reviewed the orignal thanx!I have revamped andchanged the plot slightly but notmuch hope you stillenjoy it!

I dont own the Night World but i do own the plot and anyone you don't reconise but i am borrowing Lupe because she is way cool and not in it enoughso i am giving her a story

This is for you Lupe:D:D:D:D:D Hope you guys like it!

Eclipse at Dawn

Chapter one: Reporting in

Lupe stood in front of Circle Daybreak at their main head quarters in Las Vegas. Her eyes were sober. This was not something she was enjoying having to report. "There are very few of you here."

She stated. And that was true. Her old team Danny, Thomas, and Shell were there with their soulmates. Thomas, a witch had found a fellow witch Winnie one of Keller's old team. Lupe often wondered what she thought of that. But then she couldn't talk. She had Galen.

Danny a fellow werewolf had teamed up with a human named Mary-Kathleen. They all called her Mary K. for short. Shell a vampire had her fellow vampire soulmate Toby. Along with them sat Nissa, Keller, Galen, Maggie, her brother Miles, his shifter soulmate Samantha, Delos, Poppy, James, Thierry, Hannah, Quinn, Rashel, Ash, Mary-Lynette, Ash's sisters Rowan, Kestrel and Jade, Illiena, Jez, Morgread, Gillian, David, Thea, Eric, Bliase, Nilsson and his soulmate Kaitlin as well as the humans Charlie, Ben and Fayth, the vampire Janine, Michael and another shifter Sola. And a selected few others.

"And many of you have been pulled off assignments of your own to be here." There was nods and groans of agreement. "But this is because you are the most trusted of the agents and you all need to hear this." Lupe gulped as Thierry tensed, Nilsson's eyes hardened to steel and put his arm protectively around his soulmate. Kaitlin herself shivered leaning into Nilsson. She had nearly lost her life because of this. Nilsson nearly hadn't got to her in time.

"We have a mole in Daybreak." There was uproar. Everyone starting yelling at once. Lupe tried to calm everybody down but it wasn't working. She looked at Thierry for help. He and Nilsson (Nilsson dragging Kaitlin with him) got up on the podium and there was instant quiet. All agents respected each other but Thierry was the leader of Daybreak and Nilsson was the defence teacher. They respected them like no one else.

"Please, I know this is hard to take in." Lupe said. All attention was now on her. The atmosphere had turned icy. The people in the room did not like the thought of being double-crossed. Lupe gulped and then said "There has been a suspicion of this for some time but we have not been able to prove it. Kaitlin's kidnap proves it."

Again uproar.

This time it couldn't be contained. That was until Galen stood up and yelled, "Are you telling us that someone in this organisation is responsible for the kidnap of my sister?"

Dead silence.

"Yes Galen I am." Galen's eyes flashed. And the mood in the room turned icy. Everyone had come to love Kaitlin in the short time she had been with them. She wasn't just Galen's twin. She was everyone's brother and sister and everyone's confident. "Once we knew Kaitlin was safe in Daybreak and you all knew it was no longer a secret. We made Kaitlin's safety along with all the other Wild Powers a top priority. Somewhere, someone gave Kaitlin's identity to Rose and Delilah Drake as well as their key to the jail break."

"And we know this how?" Nissa asked.

Kaitlin stood next to Lupe. "Because they told me." She looked around the audience and Lupe realised how haunted she was. Nilsson must have as well because he came up behind her and squeezed her hand. She glanced at him briefly before continuing.

There was fiery love in that look that made Lupe's stomach clench. Kaitlin gulped, Lupe watched her fight tears in front of the Daybreakers. But then she lost and the tears slid down her face.

Pure determination hardened her gaze and she made no move to swipe them away. Lupe found the whole thing gut-wrenching to watch. Kaitlin was her Princess and most of all she was her friend. She felt the others feeling the same.

When she spoke her voice was shaky but determined. "When they kidnapped me I thought the Drakes were the ones behind it. That hurt because they had been my foster family for seventeen years. I was chained with sliver and my strength was fading from the contact."

The shifters in the room shuddered. There was nothing worse than sliver. "But then I got the real shock. My foster father is none other than the Lamia Red Fern."

There was a gasp. No one but Lupe, Nilsson and Thierry had known of this because Kaitlin had been the one to want to tell them. Lupe only knew herself because she was head of the investigation to find the mole.

"You all wondered where Red Fern the second ever Lamia disappeared to? Well he decided to become Kaitlin Drake's father in the hope of swaying me to the Night World or failing that kill me."

The tears fell faster and Lupe felt her heart break. She gripped Kaitlin's free hand. "You don't need to continue Kait, I can tell the rest." Kaitlin shook her head. And stared Lupe in the eyes. "No. No Lupe. I need to tell them."

Lupe watched this steely determination with fascination. She had never known anyone who had this kind of resolve.

Lupe watched as her friend squared her shoulders and continued despite the fact there were tears falling from her face. "Red Fern is now the over all leader of the Night World and his intentions were simple. Either make the Fourth Wild Power sway to his will, which I never did not even when I knew nothing of the Night World. If that failed when he would kill me." She breathed in deep.

"I know I've said that twice now but it still seems so surreal. I was kidnapped and held in my own bedroom. The bedroom I was using when I grew up."

She stopped and then said in a tiny voice "They were going to kill me there. I mean, I've heard of grounding but I think that's going a little over the top. "She gulped huge breaths of air and Lupe knew she was holding on by a thread.

Her only reason for seeing this through was the safety of all the members sat before her.

Lupe knew that Kaitlin would do everything in her power to make sure her brother and all her friends were spared the harm she went through. Even if she had to relive her pain and anguish a thousand times over. She'd do it.

Lupe said nothing. Just squeezing her friend's hand. "And then," She slowly continued, Nilsson found me and brought me back. But we were re caught. You all know this. Many of you risked your life to get us back and for that I thank you. From the bottom of my heart. I'm just sorry that so many of you got hurt for it. She looked at Quinn, Morgead, Winnie and Poppy in turn. All of them held her gaze.

Lupe knew they were not sorry more like furious they hadn't got her out. She knew Quinn would probably never get over it.

"Wait a minute." Galen said quietly looking at his twin "You knew all this when we came for you at the bunker?" Kaitlin nodded. Lupe winced. She knew what was coming and judging from Kaitlin's facial expression she knew too.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly. Ash and Keller looked confused for the same reason. "What would you have done?" Kaitlin asked all three of them. "Killed him." They shrugged " exactly why I didn't tell you." She said. She looked at Lupe. "Lupe only found out ten minutes ago." "It's true." Lupe said, "Trust me I was going to go stake him out." She said. "Hang on." Ash said his gaze swung from Lupe to Nilsson. "That's why you nearly killed Angie. You knew she was in with Red Fern. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Finding Kaitlin was more important." Nilsson said he said. Lupe watched as Nilsson slung his arms possessively round her waist giving her some of his strength.

"Nilsson and I were separated and we were forced to make that video that I gather you've all seen." It wasn't a question Lupe noted. Kaitlin knew far too much at times. "Bastards." She added and Lupe couldn't help but smile.

"I was put in a room after that and left. Someone came and tried to get me to give away who I was. I swear Red Fern thinks I was born yesterday when he knows I'm not. He still doesn't know." She smiled in triumph and Lupe and Daybreak shared her small victory.

"Then I was moved and met up with my foster father. His hospitality could be better but whatever." I was held in the bunker with him. The alarms went off and I knew what it meant. It couldn't mean anything else." She looked at them all.

"You had come for us. At that moment there was a knock at the door and I was terrified. I didn't want to die. Not at all. So I got as far back from the door as I could. Red Fern when to the door and I knew straight away whoever it was he wasn't happy for me to see."

Lupe watched as Kaitlin's eyes became glazed. She wondered what was going on. Nilsson's hand gripped hers and she suddenly collapsed into his arms. "Kaitlin!" Galen yelled running towards the stage. "Yo! Guys!" Kaitlin's voice echoed round the room "Up here!" The whole room turned and looked to the balcony on the first floor.

Lupe's jaw dropped to the floor as she saw Kaitlin wave from where she was leaning against the banister. She stood straight and said, "When Red Fern locked me in the room to stop me from knowing what was going on. I realised I'd had enough of being in the dark. I knew I needed to know what was going on. So I concentrated thinking I could extend my senses and hear them instead I ended up out in the hall and I saw and heard what was going on."

Lupe was astounded and so was everyone in the room. Kaitlin had changed, there was a power radiating off her and she said, "This is how I found out that Daybreak was in danger. I ended up astral projecting into the corridor and saw Red Fern having a conversation with the creep that calls himself a Daybreaker."

Lupe watched as Kaitlin's eyes flashed red and sparks emitted from her hands. Most of the room gasped. They had never seen Kaitlin's power before. Lupe had seen the extent of Kaitlin's power only once before and knew that Kaitlin's emotions often made it worse. She looked at Nilsson and he was looking at his soulmate.

Their gaze had locked and everyone knew he was talking her down. No one could hear what they were saying through their connection but Kaitlin's eyes were flashing between red and gold and then she looked at him and nodded. She faded and woke up. "Kaitlin honey, its ok." Nilsson said sweeping her up in his arms and hugging her and whispering to her and then he set her on her feet.

She turned back to the crowd. "He has to be stopped. He's attached to one of the smaller cells somewhere in England. He aims to get more information." She turned to Thierry "Particularly who leads Daybreak. They want more information and they want me to break. I just won't do it."

"There many cells in England." Thierry said, and he felt the room deflate. "But if he says he's in one of the smaller cells then he means it. There are five smaller cells within the organisation in Daybreak." He looked at Kaitlin.

"Would you recognise him again Kait?" Kaitlin thought about it. "Maybe." I never saw his face Thierry. I'd know his voice though." Then her eyes went very round and she said, "He doesn't have a soulmate."

"Are you sure?" Lupe asked, "Yes. I felt no cord. I can feel soulmate links. I feel them running between most of you in here but he didn't have one. If he had a soulmate he wouldn't be doing this. He would have something to loose. He doesn't have one. That's all I can give you guys."

She said it with absolute certainty. Thierry nodded. "You did well. We'd never know this without you."

"Thanks Thierry." Kaitlin said, "I just wish I could tell you more. But that's all. He's a shifter, he can turn into a bird and he is based somewhere in England. And he hasn't a soulmate." "It's more than we would have known."

Thierry said, "Okay guys. Balise I need to speak to you later, Quinn, Rashel, Ash and Mary-Lynette I need to speak to you soon and Jez, Delos, Illiena and Kaitlin you know the score. Be ready in two hours." He turned to Lupe "Talk to them and then come to my office." He nodded to the hall and he and Hannah left. "I need to go Lupe." Kaitlin said

Jez, Morgead, Delos, Maggie, Illiena and Carlos Illiena's soulmate were making moves to leave and Lupe nodded "Good-luck Kait see you soon." Kaitlin nodded and hugged Lupe and said "Here." She handed Lupe a gemstone on a sliver chain. "It's a Angel stone." Kaitlin said, "It'll help you see truth. Be careful Lupe please." Lupe nodded her throat closed.

Kaitlin had been through so much and yet she still remembered everyone else. Her hand closed around the gift and she threw herself into another hug. "Your taking a team right?" Kaitlin said "Yeah three." She handed her four other stones. "I'm giving everyone in this room a stone Lupe. They are the core of Daybreak and I can't be there to help you." She showed Lupe four stones.

"What are these for?" She asked "Your team." Kaitlin said, "I'd have give you six but I know two of them are being assigned somewhere else. Here they are now." Lupe turned and Danny, Mary K., Shell and Toby appeared. "See?" Kaitlin said "I'd have give you Winnie's and Thomas' but I know they're helping Poppy and James out. You know with Poppy and Winnie being injured."

Lupe felt Kaitlin stiffen as she always did when thinking about the agents that had been hurt. She smiled at them "Here." She said She handed them out and told them what they were for. Lupe watched her friend's eyes soften as they took their gifts from Kaitlin.

All of them Lupe noticed had Angel stones to help them route out the mole.

"Thanks." They said all their voices were gruff with emotion. Kaitlin nodded "I gotta go guys good luck." She hugged them all one last time and then holding hands with Nilsson disappeared from the room.

"Ok. Since you guys seem to have decided your coming with me let's see Thierry we have a flight to catch. They nodded and filed from the room.

Inside Thierry's room she noticed that Hannah had a sliver chain around her neck and Thierry had a new ring. Noticing her look Hannah pulled the chain from her top. "Tiger eye. Protection from unwanted enemies." Thierry flashed her a look and said "Angel stone huh?" Lupe nodded

"So you five?" "Kaitlin knew before I did sir." Lupe said, "That doesn't surprise me." Thierry sighed. "She knows many things hence the reason she is in so much danger. He reached under his deck and flicked a switch. A secret compartment in the wall was triggered and Thierry walked over to it.

He pulled the relevant file from its hiding place and gave it to Lupe. This is everything I've got on the cell I think he will be hiding out in. In fact I am positive. It is the one with the most recent new recruits. Five of them. Three males so be careful. Most of the agents are trustworthy but there is one that is making Circle Daybreak as bad as the Night World he needs to be caught."

Lupe nodded. She would catch him. She would be the one to bring him down. She would make him pay for the pain he had caused many of the agents. She would bring it back on him tenfold.

She nodded "Good luck." Hannah said "Thanks." Lupe said, "We'll keep in touch." Danny said as they turned for the door.

Then they were driving out of the mansion towards the airport they used one of Thierry's many private jets. They were going to catch the guy that wanted to tear apart Daybreak.


	2. Chapter two: Rejoining Daybreak

The Second Chapter is here

Yes much to my dismay i still don't own the Night World i wish...

Enjoy...

Eclipse At Dawn

Chapter two: Rejoining Daybreak

Lupe fought against a yawn that threatened to steal the last of her concentration. They had taken the first plane out of Las Vegas and flown across the continent to Washington D.C then on another plane to Heathrow airport.

Now Danny was driving north with Mary K. holding a map and navigating. Shell, Toby and Lupe were sat behind in the seven-seater car. Shell and Toby were establishing their covers. Sure they would know that they were from another Cell but they were maintaining that they had come from an English cell.

For Lupe, Toby, Shell and Danny it would be easy to change their accents to suit the local accent. Mary K. was just going to say that she had moved from America because she had been a target of the Vampire Enclave there. One she had escaped by coming to live in England and now she had Danny.

Because it wasn't going to be possible to hide the fact that four out of the five of them were soulmates. Especially since many of the others in the cell were soulmate couples themselves.

The investigation was deep operations and only the leader Xavier Henry and his soulmate Cammie had been informed. They would provide all the information they needed and be their informants.

The only reason they had been cleared themselves was because they each had a soulmate and Xavier hated the Night World with everything he had and helped Thierry set up Daybreak in England. Both of them were good friends and when he had been informed Xavier had blown his top.

Xavier had nearly caused an Earthquake he was so angry especially since his cell was the one that looked to have been infiltrated. Thierry had spoke to him at length detailing what he planned to do and how he knew.

Xavier had opted that the plan was the quickest and safest way to get to the bottom of this and had welcomed the concept of five of Thierry's Daybreakers to join him for a while.

Lupe herself was making herself memorise everything in the file on Xavier's Daybreakers. Who they were what they had access too She remembered all the faces.

Especially those of the five new recruits. She looked at them again. Tina Hanson, Faye Clarkson, Liam Johnson, Chris Power and Tristan Nova. Accroding to this Tina and Chris were the shifters while Faye and Tristan were Vampires and Liam was a werewolf.

The five recruits had been about to be initiated and given more access but a top secret leader only SOS had gone out to all the cells in England and the recruits had been unknowingly put on ice.

No one had been told why. No one wanted anyone to be suspicious of the fact Daybreak where onto them. Lupe would find them if it was the last thing she did.

"We're coming up the Daybreak Cell now." Mary K. called from the front. Lupe looked up and passed the file forward so that all the others could refresh their memory once more before they went inside the Cell. It would be dangerous to take the files with them, which was why they were going to be operating from memory. The only problems that might occur were from Mary K. But Lupe had seen her in action before and knew that she should not be underestimated. Mary K. could lie so well some witches had problems seeing through them and she had her soulmate link if anything went wrong.

The files were passed round as everyone made certain they knew who they were after and what their covers were before they were handed back to Lupe who hid them in a hollow compartment beneath her seat.

They would have some explaining to do if anyone else but Xavier or Cammie found them since only Xavier and Cammie were aware of their mission.

A lot depended on it. Lupe only hope she could pull it off. She had never failed before but this suddenly seemed like climbing Mount Everest without any hope of reaching the peak.

Danny made a sharp left off the motorway and onto a slip road that took them down into the bottom of a sheer valley. They pulled round a hairpin bend and up a dirt road that was hidden unless you were looking for it.

The site of the Daybreak building got top marks in Lupe's opinion. It was well-hidden form humans who may come upon it by mistake and also made it hard for Night Worlders to come upon it because the dense forest surrounding it absorbed the magic and intense waves of energy the training Daybreakers were prone to letting lose.

The people carrier bounced in and out of potholes as it made its way up the track leading to the building. Lupe and the others were pleased to get out the car by the time they reached the roads end.

They had phoned ahead and most of the Daybreakers were out on training or a few were out on missions the only people at the base were Xavier and Cammie who must have heard the car pull up as the door to the building opened and a two tall figures stepped out into the light.

Xavier had the air of power that Lupe had only ever seen in Thierry. Xavier Henry was a lamia. One of the younger families in the scheme of things but one of the oldest residing in England. That meant, like Thierry he had a lot of power that was useful for Daybreak.

No one knew exactly why he had chosen to side with Daybreak but one thing was obvious; he was a damned good leader. And the agents he commanded trusted him with their lives.

Cammie Jones Lupe noted straight away was human. Ahh. Hence the reason for Xavier's change of heart. It was amazing the effects a simple thing like getting a soulmate could do to one's perspective.

But Lupe knew that Xavier had been more liberal in his views before Cammie. Having a soulmate in Xavier's opinion just made his opinions appear even more correct.

Lupe lead her team up to meet their new "boss." "Xavier Henry? Cammie Jones? I'm Lupe Acevedo." She and Xavier shook hands and his gold eyes eyed her with suppressed tension. "I'm pleased to meet you. All of you." He added looking at them all "I just wish this was under different circumstances. Please come in. We can keep introductions until we are inside. We don't know who might be watching." His British accent was more profound as he said this. He glanced around and led them inside.

Once inside Cammie shut the door and activated the alarm. Lupe looked at her. "It makes sure that we're aware of anyone approaching the building. The entrance though it is well hidden is rigged with motion sensors. That was why we were able to meet you out front.

"Impressive." Shell said.

Xavier smiled. Lupe said "That's Shell, Danny, Thomas, and Mary K." She said pointing each of them out. Xavier nodded. "We better get this over with before my agents get back." The fury that there was a mole in his organisation was apparent to Lupe but she noticed that both he and Cammie could hide it well.

He led them through the building and into a small cubbyhole at the back. "Daybreak's nerve centre." He said motioning around. Lupe gasped. She had thought it would be tiny but it opened up. It was neat and airy but Lupe had never seen that amount of electronics in one place. Xavier smiled at their reactions.

Danny looked like he was a kid in a candy store he was the resident computer brain of the group and he walked round as though in a daze. "Wow." He breathed.

Cammie motioned them over. "These are the forms for new members. Records of new members. Are you going to use your names?" They nodded "No one knows who is a Daybreaker and who isn't the mole doesn't even know who the leader of Daybreak is so they won't know individual Daybreakers are. We'll be ok to use our names and it makes us less likely to slip up."

The others agreed.

And with that they became Daybreakers all over again. They had rejoined Daybreak.


	3. Chapter Three: Meet The Agents

My god how long has it been since i updated this fic? You guys must hate me! But i've finally updated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plots and the characters you don't reconise!

**Twilight-Enigma: **My one and only reviewer! I'm so pleased you like this fic. its been ages since i updated how bad is that but the third chapter is here. i hope you carry on reading it!

Eclipse At Dawn

Chapter Three: Meet The Agents

Lupe wasn't sure this was a good idea, but Xavier said he and Thierry had discussed it and it was the best policy. So it meant that, for the second time in about the same number of days Lupe along with her team were stood on the podium. This time in front of total strangers.

Xavier's cell. Not her own. Great. She had no idea who they were, or, more importantly who she could trust.

Brilliant idea. But then Lupe realised it was probably the best way to get herself familiar with the cell and they with her. They might be more inclined to trust her quicker then she would find the mole. They were not getting away from her. Not after everything they had put Daybreak through.

Daybreak was her home. Daybreak had saved her life and now she was just repaying the favour. So that was why she was in a country she'd never been to before and pretending that she knew little about Daybreak other than she knew she would be safe.

Right.

She wasn't alone up there. Danny, Shell, Mary K. and Toby were there with her and a see of unfamiliar faces were glaring up at her. She gulped. Remember the accent Lupe. She told herself. That was the last thing she needed. To mess this up an hour into the mission.

She had no idea why she was so nervous. Then she realised what she was saying. _Of course she knew why. _Somewhere among these people was the one person who could ruin the whole of the Daybreak network. But she was going to find them.

It would be her. And she would make them pay. Despite her naturally out going attitude she was really worried about this mission.

It was the most important mission of her career. She could not screw this up.

She tried to clear her head of the depressing situations she kept seeing herself in and it just kept coming back to haunt her.

She couldn't fail.

The whole of Daybreak rested on her finding this mole. Then she came to her senses. She had never failed before why would she now? Of course she wouldn't. Too much was at stake here.

And what was more Lupe had never failed. She didn't know how to fail. She looked out over the waiting agents and mentally squared her shoulders since doing it for real might be mistaken for weakness.

And Lupe might be a lot of thins but weak and a failure she wasn't. She could do this. She would do this even if it was the very last thing she did. She would do this.

She took a deep breath and faced the see of people like she had back home. It was just the same. She would deliver the brief as if she was at home. No problem.

But of course there was. Because she didn't know who to trust in this cell. She didn't know who would cell them out at the first opportunity.

But she squared her shoulders and began her first step in trying to make it sound as truthful as she could make it.

"Hi." She began and berated herself for being so nervous. She was one of the best trackers Thierry had. She had better start acting like it.

"I'm Lupe Avecedo." She looked at the sea of faces. There were more people in this cell than she had thought. "I've just joined Daybreak." She looked around again and willed herself to stay calm. She needed to do this.

"These are my friends Danny, Shell, Mary.K and Toby and we're on the run from the Night World." There was muttering. Lupe smiled inwardly at her little victory she knew that would get them talking.

"Mary K. moved here from America on the run from a Vampire enclave and met us. Unfortunately someone from the enclave recognised not only her but us as well. Unfortunately we caused them a few problems. Damn."

Lupe cheered inwardly again as she pulled off her English accent without a mishap. She just hoped she managed to stay in accent and get the dialect right so she didn't cock it up.

She looked around as Xavier's cell laughed with her at her mockery of the Night World.

_If I didn't know better I'd say they were out to take the Night World down! _She thought bitterly. That was how it was meant to be. Not someone back stabbing them and reporting to the most evil being on the planet.

She didn't expect them to understand what was coming. That only came from being very close friends with the Fourth Wild Power who had seen what could happen if the Night World wasn't stopped.

But she did expect them to realise what being in Daybreak meant and to honour the promise they made when they joined.

Someone here wasn't doing that and Lupe was going to hunt them down and hopefully have enough will power to hand them over to Thierry to handle in his own way.

But that was thinking to far ahead. Right now she had to get through the speech and be accepted by the Daybreak Cell as a whole. She had to be trusted other wise all the hard work would be for nothing.

She had to get the Cell to trust her before anything else could happen. She babbled on telling their stories and how they had come to know about the Night World and why the Night World were now gunning for them respectively.

Then she stepped down and the others had their turn. Mary.K, Toby, Shell and Danny revealed that they were part of a soulmate couple and that seemed to give them foundations within the group and then it was over.

Lupe just hoped it was enough.

They had met the Agents and they had introduced themselves now she had to trust that she had done enough to make the Cell trust her and hopefully she could smoke the mole out.

She glanced at Xavier and Cammie who were stood at the back at the hall and from the brief look she wasn't the only one.

She had never felt so responsible for so many people. She realised that she really couldn't fail this mission. She had introduced herself and now she had to meet the agents individually.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad News

Hey guys i'm back again!

Hereis the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and anything you dont recognise!

**Reviewers:**

**Topkitten: **Thanx for the review i'm so pleased you're enjoying the story! Here is the next chapter! Read On!

**Askli28: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased you think the stroy is woprth reading! Here is the next chaopter Read On!

* * *

Eclipse At Dawn

Chapter four: Bad News

Lupe and her gang had been in England for about four weeks. And in that time they had made exactly no progress. Lupe was so frustrated presently she was taking it out heatedly on a punching bag hanging from the Daybreak gym.

Lupe was not used to not having successes in fast succession. The fact that in one month she had got hardly anything at all meant she was ready to hurt something. She was the best Tracker in Thierry's organisation, or she was meant to be but she had turned up exactly nothing.

What was that?

She kicked the bag again frustrated. Damn the Night World. Damn the Millennium. Damn the War. Damn Kaitlin for being right. Damn Daybreak for being so careless. Damn Red Fern for knowing where to strike.

Damn everything!

She hit the bag with everything she had sending it crashing into the wall opposite with a loud crack. She was in one of her rages when she cared about nothing at all and damned everything and everyone into the pits of hell.

She stopped and caught the bag to stop it swinging and then collected her towel form the floor and stalked to the shower room, which was placed just off the side of the gym.

Mary K. caught her as she walked in the door. "Lupe calm down you can't always solve an assignment in record time you know." Lupe turned and smiled at Mary K. She might have been human but sometimes her analysis of a situation bordered on telepathic and it was sometimes scary.

Again she had hit the nail on the head and told Lupe everything she was feeling in one sentence. Lupe regarded Mary K. and smiled. "You've got too used to knowing you're the best there is. Knowing it doesn't change the facts now because it isn't coming easy to you, you are going to have to work for it."

"You're right." Lupe smiled. "Are you sure you're human?" She joked. It was a running joke among the agents and Mary K. always took it in her stride. "Definitely and it proves I'm just as good if not better than you!"

Lupe laughed. "That's true. You simply don't have the strength of the Night People."

Mary K. smiled and then said, "Come on we're wanted in Xavier's office. She shot Lupe a pointed look and Lupe stopped.

Their weekly report from Thierry had obviously been delivered. Lupe walked to where she had left her things and used her towel to wipe the sweat off her face. She then ran to the shower room shouting that she would meet Mary K and the others there in 10 minutes.

True to her word 10 minutes later she knocked on the door and at Xavier's "Enter." She opened the door and moved into the office.

The other members of her team where already there waiting for her. Danny smiled when she entered. "All right there Lupe?" He asked.

Lupe looked at Danny and cocked her head, "Could be better. But we can't have everything can we?"

"Mary K. tells me that you are used to having fast results." Xavier said from behind his desk. "She's right." This coming from Shell, Cammie looked at her, "Something are harder to see than others. You will help us do this I know you will."

Lupe smiled. "Thanks Cammie."

Xavier pulled out a laptop and opened the mains and connected to the Internet through a secure line checked by Cammie who the group had been surprised to learn was a keen hacker and knew everything there was to know about computers.

She straightened from her position bent over the keyboard and smiled at her soulmate. He smiled back and hit a button on the keyboard. Then he motioned for everyone to group round the screen.

Lupe did s she was told and smiled when Thierry's familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Hi everyone." Thierry nodded his head at the screen. "Hi Thierry." Xavier answered. "How are things in Head Quarters?" Thierry's face went quickly from smiling to grim.

"Not good I'm afraid we've lost contact with the Wild Powers." Lupe froze. "WHAT?" She gasped.

Everyone instinctively gathered closer to hear more. "How in hell did that happen?" Toby demanded. "I thought you and Kaitlin had that problem sorted."

Thierry laughed bitterly. "Kaitlin would be the problem. Something has happened to her." Lupe felt her heart drop below her knees.

Lupe leaned in and could see worry lines about his mouth. "How do you know this?" "Galen."

Thierry's one word answer was enough. Kaitlin was the twin sister of Galen Drache. If he said there was something wrong with her then he had to be believed. The two of them a physic link that was something like the Soulmate bonds only not as intimate.

Thierry leaned in. "Lupe I've got everyone I can working on looking for Kaitlin and the other Wild Powers but I need you to concentrate on finding that mole. We need his information. I'll check in if I have anything else I can give you. go careful."

With that he terminated the call.

The screen went blank and all the occupants in Xavier's office stared at each other. This was the worst news they could possibly get. This was so not good.

Lupe wanted to dwell on the fact one of her best friends had disappeared but she knew she had a job to do so she couldn't. If she did it would only make her loose focus.

She was friends with all the Wild Powers and their soulmates and she knew that they would do their job it was up to her and her team to do theirs.

This only strengthened her resolve to get results quicker.

"Well you heard him." She said turning to her team. He is doing his job it's time to do ours." She smiled at Xavier even though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes and said, "Thanks Xavier we'll report in if we find anything else."

Then she opened the door and she was gone.


	5. Chapter Five: Tristan Nova

Hey all, yes i'm still alive though i'm sure you've doubted it the amount of time it's took me to complete this chapter...But anyway here it is...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognise though i wish it were different...

Anyway without anything further to say here is chapter five!

* * *

Eclipse At Dawn

Chapter Five: Tristan Nova

Despite her resolve to remain focused Lupe found herself thinking about Kaitlin more and more over the next two weeks.

Kaitlin was the fourth wild power and while Lupe was friends with Jez, Illiena and Delos and she respected them for their strength she was closer to Kaitlin.

She had seen Kaitlin at her best and at her worst. She had seen her come into her inheritance as Wild Power and Princess of the First House and then find her soulmate.

She had been one of the agents to go after Kaitlin after she was kidnapped by Red Fern and as she pulled out the Angel Stone that Kaitlin had given her she realised that her job was even more important than before.

She wasn't just doing it for Daybreak anymore. She was doing it for the friends who could be caught in the crossfire. Kaitlin had helped her. The Angel stone burned when she was in meetings so she knew the traitor was here, or at least someone who was not being truthful.

Now she just had to root them out.

Which was proving harder than she thought and it was making her more and more annoyed. Whoever they were they were clever and they were carefully covering their tracks. They were well within the trust network of the cell and Lupe found herself admiring their work.

They might be a spy and they might be trying to tear apart everything Thierry had worked for but damn, Lupe had to give it too them they were doing well. She knew they were but other than that she had no idea.

Now, what did she do?

The answer came less than three weeks after they had received the news that Kaitlin had gone missing. Lupe and her team had been pestering Thierry and Hannah for regular updates but as of yet there hadn't been any.

The other Wild Powers were safe in hiding and had been forbidden from searching for their sister and as much as it annoyed them they knew this close to the battle they had to do as they were told.

Lupe continued her search with almost an animal like ferocity. If Red Fern head her again… Well it just didn't bare thinking about. Kaitlin was strong but Lupe feared that even the fourth wild power that seemed so untouchable could only take so much.

The last confrontation with Red Fern had taken more out of her than she let on Lupe knew this and being half a world away from the search. She had a job to do here and Goddess, she would do it.

She met up with her team in the store room and they sealed the room and cast an approaching spell to let them know if anyone was close before commencing their meeting.

"So what have people got today?" Lupe said without little hope. She knew the spy was here but they were hiding their tracks so well that she couldn't pick them out. This was depressing her and it was also making her doubt her ability as a tracker to get the job done.

More than that her team could see it and it was worrying them. Lupe was the best but this mission, it was almost as though it had her by the throat and wasn't letting go.

Then of course there was the fact that Kaitlin had gone missing and that certainly wasn't helping matters not in the slightest. Kaitlin was the fourth wild power and the key to destroying whatever would come in the battle. If the Night World had somehow found away to get to her again then Lupe wasn't sure Daybreak would survive.

Not that she thought that Kaitlin would turn but even the Fourth wild power could only take so much. And Kaitlin had been through more than her fair share for Daybreak in the short time she had known she was one of them.

In some ways though Lupe knew that this would help her sort this mission out. She would do anything to help her friend and if that meant getting hold of the mole to find out Red Fern's plans then that was what she would do. She was beyond compromise this had gone on to long and she was determined to finish it once and for all.

She was heading back from the gym when she suddenly found herself on the floor. She looked up and was stunned to see one of the five she had been investigating standing over her grinning. Tristan Nova was a vampire a born vampire but his bloodlines were new. Only three hundred years old. Obviously all born vampires were born of Maya and her son, the monster that was Red Fern but only those privileged few could claim to be direct descendants.

Those like Ash Red Fern and his sisters and even James Rasmussen through his mother. Though Lupe knew that they had now had a change of heart, well James had never liked the more violent side of his nature but Ash had definitely changed.

Who knew Soulmates could cause such uproar.

Lupe looked up at Tristian and realised that his eyes were that confusing contrast between green and blue.

Beautiful eyes 

She thought and then stopped herself. Whoa! Where had that come from? She didn't have time for this nonsense. Tristan offered his hand but Lupe had already picked herself up from the floor. "Thanks but I managed." Tristan nodded still smiling and retracted his hand. "An independent one aren't we Lupe?" Lupe nodded.

"Always have been always will be it's the only way I know." Tristan nodded. "Wow you really know what you want don't you?" Lupe shrugged. "Of course. I want the downfall of the Night World. Isn't that what every Daybreaker wants?"

Lupe smirked inwardly as she watched his reaction carefully he answered quickly enough. "The Of course." Was there and the determination was there, the determination to see it through but there was that little flash of anger in his eyes and that tiny spark of hesitancy that had Lupe interested.

She decided that in this case confrontation was the best policy any of the other agents would have done the same in her position it was the nature of being a Daybreaker.

"That's not what you want Trisitan?" She asked lifting an eyebrow and crossing her arms. He looked at her and his eyes flared blue. She could feel anger coming off him but Lupe was not intimidated she had been around the Nightworld too long to be. She had also seen the brutalities of the world she belonged to and one lone angry vampire did not scare her.

"Of course it is!" He seemed offended Lupe thought. "Then why did you hesitate just then?" She asked. Tristan looked at her and then looked at the floor and pulled a hand through his hair "look this isn't easy for me ok? The Nova's are one of the hardcore Nightworld families I'm going against everything I've ever known just to be here. I know it's right but every so often I wonder whether I'm doing the right thing."

He looked up at Lupe. "I maybe a new recruit and I may not be the lightest of the light but I will fight. You just have to understand that the Nightworld was my home and to turn my back on it for something that none of them condone is not an easy thing."

Lupe shook her head. "No it's not. But sometimes it's the small things we do that make the biggest difference. You may not think you are but you are making a difference just by being here, just by being here you're increasing our numbers and our chances of winning."

Tristan smiled and nodded. He seemed a bit better for hearing this and he put his hand on her shoulder. "You're a good listener Lupe thanks for understanding." With that he walked off leaving Lupe feeling a little shell-shocked without really knowing why.

One thing she was sure of though was that she certainly wasn't sure she wanted to have left just then. She shrugged and shook her head. She had other things to worry about now. She was due to meet her team in the gym in five minutes and to get there she would have to run.

She picked up speed and ran round through the halls coming to the gym to find her team were already training. Shell and Toby were sparring with metal and wood while Mary. K and Danny were practicing their martial arts and all of them were certainly managing fine without her.

She entered the gym and picked up a silver bar, she hadn't really done this before but she had seen Kaitlin sparring with it and thought it had been a good idea. It dulled her senses slightly, which only enhanced them the next time she sparred with something that wasn't dangerous for her.

She starting sparring on her own and was shocked when something clanged with her bar. She looked up to see Danny smirking at her. "Watch your surroundings honey you wouldn't want anyone to get a jump on you." He was smirking and Lupe scowled.

The reason he was enjoying this so much was because it wasn't very often that Lupe was found to be an easy target. She swung her bar away and sparred with Danny for a few minutes before stopping.

Mary K. came over and looked at her. "Penny for them honey." She said sweetly. "Oh nothing." Lupe said. "I'm just a bit frustrated I thought we'd know more than we do by now."

Mary K. nodded looking sympathetic. "We all are sugar." She said smiling. "We're too used to being able to solve it quickly this is the first huge challenge we have had in a while. So we're just gonna have to stick with it."

Lupe nodded knowing that they were right. It was just so frustrating and as she had been doing she took it out on the training session. By the end she was dripping with sweat but her temper had disappeared and she was smiling and laughing with her friends.

Before they all left to go their separate ways to their rooms they agreed to meet early in the morning for another meeting with Xavier and Thierry. They weren't moving forward and they needed to deicide what they needed to do next.

Plus Lupe was anxious to hear from Thierry to see if he had heard anything about the whereabouts of Kaitlin and Nilsson. The other Wild Powers had finally called in safe but Kaitlin was still missing.

Lupe mentally shook her head. Where ever Kaitlin went she seemed to attract trouble and that was what was bothering Lupe the most. She hoped her friend was all right.

Lupe went to bed that night exhausted she'd thrown everything she had at the punch bag in the gym until she was sweating so much it was clouding her vision. She needed to make some headway but she wasn't sure how she was meant to do it. She knew the mole was here somewhere. She trusted Kaitlin's judgement but where the hell was he/she hiding?

The new recruits had raw wounds many of them had been caught in the crossfire and now there anger was driving them to choose a side, to fight. She could see the battle lines being drawn and she needed to act fast.

But now, she needed to sleep. Acting was for tomorrow.

_Lupe knew she was dreaming. She had to be she was in a place that was too surreal to be real. She was wondering through a place she knew well on a well worn path as if she had been here many times before in her mind she knew she had but it had been a while since she had been there she knew she had been hiding and now for some reason she didn't want to hide anymore. She followed the path debating whether to Change or not and deciding against it for the time being. She loved being a wolf but she decided that there was much more to see and understand as a human. _

_She followed the path watching the scenery change and enjoying the feel of the son on her face. Just as she was rounding a corner she heard rustling in the bushes off to her left. She tensed her eyes and ears alert. Something always had to spoil it. Nothing was ever simple not in Lupe's life. She felt the Angel stone round her neck burn and she jumped. As quickly as it had come it was gone and she stood listening again. _

_Just as she had decided it was time to Change she heard another noise in the bushes. This time she called out. "Whose there?" She dropped down into a defensive position she had had too much experience with the Night World to take any chances she. "I'm warning you!" She called. _

_Just then a figure stepped out of the undergrowth and Lupe stood dumbfounded as Tristan Nova made himself known. "What are you doing here?" She snarled. She wasn't about to let her guard down yet. There was no way! He was still a suspect despite the story he had given her earlier in the day. _

"_I was about to ask you the same question." Tristan said his eyes flashing. "I have no idea." Lupe said. "Well are you going to fight me or not?" Tristan asked his eyes dancing with mocking amusement, which only served to make Lupe more annoyed than she already was. _

"_I don't fight on demand." She said scathingly. Who the hell was he to demand her anyway? "Besides you don't want to fight against me." She smirked. "You just might loose." _

_Tristan scoffed and put his hands on his hips. "You're very sure of yourself aren't you?" "I have to be." Lupe shrugged. "You don't stay alive otherwise. Besides I'm a werewolf, being a good fighter comes with the territory."_

_Lupe almost gasped as she said that. What the hell had possessed her to say that? She had just given away some valuable information about herself! What the hell was wrong with her? But something told her she was safe to do so._

_Tristan lifted an eyebrow. "A werewolf huh? Wow that's some firepower in that little package?" Lupe spluttered. He DID NOT just say that! Tristan laughed seemingly amused by her unease._

"_Oh come on!" He laughed, "You can't possibly be offended." Lupe wasn't she just wasn't used to this kind of attention of course she wasn't about to admit that to him._

"_What you think just because you give sleezy compliments the women will fall all over you?" Lupe asked._

_He shrugged with a quiet confidence. "It works on most women." "Good job I'm not most women then isn't it?" She snapped back. At this Tristan looked at her properly. "Yes. I think it is." _

_Then in two steps he was in front of her and had her pinned against a nearby tree. "It is a good job because I don't think I'd be as nearly as attracted to you if you were like most women." _

_Then he kissed her and it was like everything she had thought it would be. It was like everything Kaitlin and the others had described. Pink haze and gold lightening. She could almost see into his mind and then the moment was over and they both pulled apart and looked at each other._

"_Well this will be interesting." Tristan said his eyes glistening as though he was about to feed. _

"_Possibly." Lupe said weakly._

_Then they were kissing each other again and that was when the world tilted and Lupe was falling. _

Lupe sat bolt upright in bed sweat covering her forehead and a blush creeping it's way into her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had dreamt that! What was wrong with her she had never had any inkling of being attracted to anyone before, why the hell did it have to happen now.

"Oh bloody hell." She muttered.

Little did she know what a few rooms down a certain vampire was sat up looking at the stars thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
